Turn Back the Clock
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Mikey finally did it this time, Raph is beyond mad and ignoring him. And then Master Splinter, Leo, and Don go to Japan for a month and Mikey and Raph are going to have the lair all to themselves. But then Mikey turns into a toddler.
1. Chapter 1

**MAH FIRST FORAY INTO THE TMNT WORLD (Fanfiction edition)! *cackles so maniacally she falls over in an embarrassing manner involving bobby pins, chao, and the FANGIRL FORCE!* You didn't see that. *dusts self off* Anyway... the totally wonderful and amazing xxruthlessxx read this for me to see if Raphie-boy was in character. Go read her stories, do it NAO! She could seriously be a writer from the show.**

The look on Master Splinter's face would be almost comical... If we were allowed to laugh at such characters as him. In our perfect world, we can, but in their world, separated only by a wall, four turtles do not have this luxury. Of course, one is too busy laughing at his red-masked brother while the one in red is too enraged to notice anything else. "Leonardo, Donatello, perhaps it would be wise to retreat to the kitchen for awhile, my sons."

"Yes, Master Splinter. I don't even _want_ to know where Mikey got that pink paint and those monster toys..." Leo remained silent, but was mentally making bets with his conscience about how long it'd be before Mikey realized he really shouldn't have added the eyeshadow, and that Raph was going to be mad at him for... well... AWHILE.

True to Leo's predictions, (**A/N: He just has to be right in every way, doesn't he? CURSE YOUR PERFECTION, LEO! *shakes fist***) Raph was way past boiling point with this little prank. It had been a few days now, and Raph hadn't spoken a word to his little brother, only ever venting frustrations on the punching bag. Nothing creeped Mikey out more than his pranks being ignored. Honestly, Raph should have at least reacted to the Shredder outfit he had woken up in!

Mikey was truly getting scared now, but the others couldn't help him. Raph refused to talk about anything that was related to Mikey, and that was that. Perhaps our fun-lovin' turle should have left out the sparkly tutu, as well as the eyeshadow? After the fifth day of this (Mikey was desperately trying to get Raph's attention), Splinter dropped a bombshell on them. No, not _all_ of them... Just the warring two. "My sons, Leonardo and Donatello are going to Japan with me for a month. I expect you to have mended your ties before then." Raph's jaw tightened, and Mikey's jaw had dropped (**A/N: **_**NOT**_** a pleasant sight. Sorry Mikey, but chewed up pizza with odd toppings isn't pleasant to see, even when it's **_**YOUR**_** chewed up pizza with odd toppings.**)

"Masta Splinter, couldn't ya leave one of them behind and take Michelangelo?" _Ouch_. Raph only said his full name when he was well and truly pissed off. But at least he was acknowledging Mike's presence again. Even if he was probably barely restraining himself from tearing Mike to pieces.

"No, my son. If I did, you wouldn't have the opportunity to 'make up' with Michelangelo." Raph glared at the table, and Mike felt his heart sink. If Raph didn't start acknowledging him more... It was gonna be a _miserable_ month.

Master Splinter and their two brothers had been gone for only an hour, and Mikey was missing them desperately. Three of the four figures he looked up to were taking a vacation, and the fourth was extremely angry at him for a stupid prank he should have known not to pull. Feeling thoroughly depressed, a feeling which would probably pass faster than it should, he went and locked himself in Don's lab and sat in Don's swivel chair, drawing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them. He was crying for awhile. When he had sufficiently emptied his body of tears, he looked around, missing Don's familiar presence. That was when he noticed a new machine sitting on a shelf. Understandably curious, he went to check it out.

Raph was reading a book April had loaned him called The Fellowship of the Ring, and was enjoying the fictional tale greatly when he heard a frightened noise from the lab. Instantly, it didn't matter that Mikey had pranked him. Mikey was scared and whoever was causing him to be scared was going to get seriously injured (Leo probably wouldn't appreciate it if he killed someone.)

The lab door was locked, typical. Because he was currently running on autopilot, he thought nothing of whipping out his sai and driving them into Don's high tech lock. Don would probably kill him for that, but he didn't have time to figure out Don's special new passcode.

Apparently, being stabbed was ample reason for the door to slide open and let him through. Once he was inside, he scanned for orange, and when he saw it, he nearly dropped his sai. Time seemed to stand still, as Raph processed what was in front of him. Mikey's arm was bleeding, there was a smashed machine on the floor, and Mikey was trying very hard not to cry. Oh yeah, and Mikey also happened to be a toddler.

As soon as Raph properly processed this, his sai were sheathed and he swiftly moved over to Mikey, who shrank away. Had his neglect been so bad that even toddler Mike knew of it on some level? "Hey, it's okay," he said softly, mind working harder than it usually did. (**A/N: This is **_**RAPH**_** we're talking about! He ain't a genius like Don is! But he IS intelligent in his own ways, it's just that his brain ain't used to the situation he's dealing with.**) Mike swallowed, then cautiously staggered upright, making a small noise as he put weight onto his cut arm, and staggered over to Raph. (What, did you expect us to call that zigzaggery, _WALKING_? No, no I must be misunderstanding something here.) As soon as Mikey was in his arms he swept him up and took him to the living room. "Stay here, Mike," Raph said gruffly before going back into Don's lab and grabbing the med kit. After he had it, he proceeded to take pieces of metal and glass out of his brother's arm. When he finished all the necessary stuff, he wrapped it up. "Be mo careful next time," he quietly scolded. "Are ya hungry?" he asked, curious to see if Mike's tot appetite was as good as he remembered. Mike nodded eagerly, and held his arms up. For a moment, Raph stared at him blankly, and just as Mikey looked like he was about to tear up, Raph remembered that this was toddler Mikey he was dealing with. Mike never passed up the opportunity to be carried. Sighing, Raph crouched and picked up his little brother, tucking him against his plastron as he walked over to the kitchen. It was going to be a looong month.

Raph had the worst realization that morning when he found Mikey only had a few teeth in his current state, and probably couldn't chew things like pizza. "Well damn," he muttered. They only had pizza, but perhaps next week he'd get rice and chicken for Mikey. Until then, he was going to have to do something he'd be teased about forever if anyone found out.

He took a bite of pizza, and sighed at Mikey's forlorn look. Mentally cringing, he started giving Mikey half chewed food, by transferring it from his mouth to his baby brother's mouth. (**A/N: Literally.**) Oh yes, if Mikey somehow found out about this, he'd be teased about how if he wanted to kiss someone, he should find someone other than his brothers to try it on. And April would end up misunderstanding and beating Raph over the head for taking advantage of a kid. Raph cringed, Casey would misunderstand that and take it to mean a lot more than just a simple kiss... In other words, he was screwed if this didn't remain a secret.

He hadn't noticed, but when he'd started looking worried, Mike had snuggled up against his plastron and hugged him. "Waphiel," he murmured, before promptly falling asleep, just a bit of tomato sauce dribbling out of his mouth. Raph couldn't help it, his gaze softened and he rubbed Mikey's shell gently, and a low, comforting, vibration (not quite a hum) started in his throat. Mikey relaxed even more, if that was possible, and his grin became much wider. Knowing his little brother, pizza was probably skipping through his dreams. As if to confirm this, Mikey said 'pizza', though it was a little garbled. That was when Raph remembered: Mikey hadn't spoken his first words until he was about one and a half... and his first word then had been pizza, not Raphael's name. He looked at his little brother thoughtfully, then shrugged. He supposed he really shouldn't be worrying. After all, he could argue that the rather unusual way of feeding his little brother was necessary.

Raph woke with a start, wondering when the heck he'd fallen asleep, and where Mikey was. The latter question was more easily answered than the first. Mikey had somehow got into the kitchen, and was busy tugging a pizza box towards the living room. Raph grinned and pretended he hadn't noticed before going back to the living room. If Mikey wanted to be fed in the living room, then so be it.

He really didn't expect Mikey to gently pry his mouth open and start feeding _HIM_ half-chewed pizza. Probably not even fully half-chewed. However, he couldn't reject the treatment while Mikey was still on him, so he had to fight his gag reflex and swallow. When that was done and Mikey moved to do it again, Raph shook his head. "Nuh-uh, ya get way too much saliva mixed into it when ya give it ta me, Mikey," he said, grinning. Mikey didn't seem to care, as long as they were engaged in the highly affectionate display. While Raph fed Mikey, he wondered why exactly Don had a machine that turned people into toddlers. Perhaps he should call Donnie about that...

**And so the first chapter of this ends, and with this end, we have established that Raphie-boy is just a big ol' softy underneath his shell. Literally. XD COME TO MAH ARMS RAPHIE-BOY!**

**Raph: What did I tell you about calling me that? *whips out his sai and chases her***

***screams* HE'S IN MAH HOUSE! STEALIN' MAH INTERWEBZ! *random army of golems crashes through a portal and sweeps Raph off into the TMNT world where he belongs***

**Disclaimer: Hey look! For the TMNT world, I'm a chameleon! 8D**

**Do not think you can get to the cookie jar. It is guarded by motion sensors. THE COOKIES ARE MINE.**

**Mike: ...**

**Or you'll be subjected to Mikey's totally overboard prank involving all that was mentioned for it, as well as other hidden things. I'm so clever and sneaky. *honestly has no idea what else was involved in the prank***


	2. Chapter 2

The day went by just fine... Until Raph looked at the clock and realized he'd have to go on patrol. A feeling of dread filled him before it occurred to him to ask someone to babysit. But then the dread came back when he realized that Leatherhead was currently away, and so were April and Casey. Who could he ask? Biting his lip, he started pacing.

Mikey gave a cry that informed his brother he wanted to be held and he wanted it NOW. Absentmindedly, Raph picked him up on his way back past his little brother and patted his head while continuing to pace. It was rather interesting, seeing Raph pace back and forth with one arm behind his back and the other supporting Mikey.

Mike swung his legs against Raph's arm, his feet occasionally hitting Raph's plastron when he turned. If Leo and Don had been there, they would have stared. Raph didn't tolerate this sort of behavior! But Raph just smiled and rubbed Mike's head, burying his face in his little brother's neck.

Mike giggled when he felt Raph's breath on his skin, and Raph came to the conclusion that the city could take care of itself for a day or so. April and Casey would be coming back on Tuesday, and until then, he could make up for ignoring his little brother like he had. All Mike seemed to know was that he'd got his brother's attention off whatever was troubling him, and he was pleased. "Waphiel, pizza!" Raph chuckled.

"Demandin' li'l twerp aren't ya?"

Up to Monday night, Raph developed an easy routine. Put the TV on for Mike, read, eat pizza whenever, play tag and hide and seek, give Mike a bath (how he managed to get dirty without going into the sewers, lab, or kitchen was a mystery), then chase him until he became tired enough to easily submit to going to bed. Raph would go tuck him in and then go to his room and go to sleep. Not this night though.

He was awoken by someone loudly (a.k.a. NORMALLY) opening his door, and he tensed. "Waphiel?" He relaxed and rolled over so he was facing the doorway. "What is it Mikey?" he asked, before remembering that Mike had only spoken two words. Of all the idiot things he could have asked... "H-had a..." Mikey paused. "Bar dram," he finished. It took Raph a moment to realize Mikey meant 'bad dream'. He sighed.

"Come on, you can sleep with me tonight." Mikey's face lit up and he scrambled over as fast as he could, and Raph picked him up. He had forgotten how quickly they'd actually been able to construct sentences after they'd said their first words. Before he dozed off, he heard Mikey mutter something. "What's that?" Mikey smiled at him, tired little eyes drooping.

"My hewo, Waphiel," the turtle toy managed to say before falling asleep. Raph froze, looking at the toddler incredulously. Hero? Him? No way, Leo was Mikey's hero, not him! Right?

The next day, April and Casey just HAD to visit when he was feeding Mikey. He didn't notice them for a few minutes because Mikey decided to be funny and start blowing spit bubbles. Luckily, they had just missed him doing the mouth to mouth feeding, and spoke before he started again. "Hey big guy! How's it going?" April asked. "And who's the new turtle?"

"He- He ain't exac'ly new. April, Casey, meet Mikey. Again."

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure how he managed this. Hey Mikey, this is April and Casey." Mikey gave April a huge grin and hugged her arm.

"April's pretty!"

"Oh great, ya can say 'April', but ya can't say Raphael."

"Can too!" Mikey countered. It was actually funny, watching Raph and Mikey face off when one was a teenager and the other a toddler. Raph already missed the previous day where Mikey hadn't known how to talk.

"Oh yeah, squirt? Show me!"

"Ra- Raphiel- Rapha-Raphael!" Mikey finally managed to say, after bending his mind around the name for a minute or so. Raph actually smirked.

"Pretty good kid. How 'bout Casey then?"

"Nightmare!" said Mikey, giggling and hiding behind Raph's shell.

"Why I outta-" started Casey, automatically reaching for his hockey stick. Raph instantly turned aggressive and had Casey pinned to the wall.

"I don't care if he calls ya the worst name in tha universe, lay a finger on 'im, and you're gonna get it."

After the two older males calmed down, they discussed April babysitting Mikey while Raph and Casey went to kick Purple Dragon butt. April agreed, and the two left after Raph did everything he could think of to ensure Mikey would give her no problems. Then he left with Casey, already discussing why Mikey was a toddler. April set up some pizza and Mikey ate it, looking a little forlorn without Raph. "Come on buddy, let's watch a movie." When they sorted through the DVD collection, April came to the conclusion that Despicable Me and Monsters vs. Aliens were the only kid friendly videos in the bunch. Naturally, Mikey chose the one with aliens.

Raph downed another Foot ninja with a grunt. "What, no sarcastic wisdom today?" asked Casey.

"I'm thinkin' about Mikey," was Raph's short explanation before he resumed fighting. Casey hit someone in the face with his hockey stick, thinking of what Raph said. True, with Mikey as a toddler, Raph had more to worry about, like sharp objects lying around. But didn't Raph also say he sometimes wished Mikey would just shut up and be quiet and content to live a day without annoying him in some manner? "Casey look out!"Casey ducked and a bat swung over his head. Growling, he whirled and kicked the offender in the stomach before taking the bat.

"Using sports gear for fighting is my thing! Go get your own!"

Mikey knew April was asleep. How? His turtle sense told him so! Sneaking along like a giant in a china shop, he knocked over a couple chairs, accidentally broke some dishes, and yelled when he tripped over a pole. "Ouch, cowabunga dude," he muttered. Amazingly, April slept through this. Mikey decided she had to have been possessed by the evil Dr. Snuzticus!

So he rushed to the turtle cave (a.k.a. his room a.k.a. Raph's room) to grab a cape and a weapon with which he could defeat the evil doctor. When he emerged, he was practically tripping on the blanket, and had a circular object tucked firmly under his arm.

He broke even more things on his way back to April, and then turned on the device in his hands once it was on the couch beside her. The alarm clock seemed pleased to be being used after all those times where Raph would just turn it off before it got to ring. Mikey supposed that this was because the clock wanted to be an opera singer, and needed practice. April woke with a scream and tossed the alarm clock against a wall, where its career ended. "I saved you!" he cheered, hugging April's knees.

"From wh-? Never mind, I don't want to know."

Off in the sewers, where Mikey WASN'T allowed, a very different conversation was taking place. "For the last freaking time, share! It won't kill ya!" Michael huffed.

"But Leofric..." whined Michael. "Donato and Radboud started it by stealing my drumsticks!" Leofric leaned dangerously far into Michael's personal space, getting so close their faces were almost touching.

"Let's try again, Michael. Where did you find the drumstick? In a crate? Nice. Were there MORE drumsticks? There were? Lovely! Where did most of those go? Down your gullet? Why ever not?" Leofric straightened. "If they wanna have the remaining drumsticks, let them." Donato hesitated a moment, something he did not normally do.

"Aren't you having some?" Leofric shook his head.

"No. I want to find out exactly what time you dumped us in." Donato smiled.

"I programmed the machine to send us to our counterpart's time and then self destruct."

"We have no way back?" Radboud yelled.

"Of course not. If we go back we'll either be hunted by the Peacekeepers, O'Niel, or Darius, even though he already disowned us."

"Wonder what it's like to lose the guy who you consider father," Michael suddenly said.

"Are you sayin' we should consider that human as our father?" Michael scoffed.

"Yeah right, as if. I'm thinkin' of how our counterparts have that Master Splinter guy. What's it like to have a dad and lose 'im?" None of them had any answer to that.

When Raph came back, April was screaming her head off, and four huge turtles were standing over her and Mikey. Before Raph's instincts could kick in, he heard what they were saying. "Look, lady, we aren't going to hurt you," said the blue one.

"Yeah, you totally don't look delicious. At all," said the red one, rolling his eyes.

"Come on lady! Would we attack you if we help little old ladies cross the street?" asked the yellow one. April actually stopped screaming to join in with the group's incredulous staring. "What?"

"Michael, your method of helping them cross the street is quite unconventional and besides, you've only ever done it in video games."

"So? Doesn't it count?"

"Yeah, before the monsta ya playing eats the grandma due ta ya fingers bein' too big for the controller," said the red one. Michael huffed.

"You're so mea- hey look! Red-head's home! Red-head, you've gotta tell Screamo we ain't gonna hurt her." Raph bristled.

"I'm RAPHAEL, not 'red-head'."

"Duly noted, Red-head," said Michael cheerfully, long tongue hanging from his mouth. Before Raph could explode, the purple one stepped forward with his hands up placatingly.

"Pay no attention to Michael, Raphael. He's an idiot and none of us really listen to him."

"Hey!"

"We were hoping we could seek shelter here. We had to flee from our home due to our creator seeking to kill us. This wouldn't have been a problem if Michael wasn't so useless."

"Yeah, him and Plan guy ova hea," said the red one, jabbing a thumb in the blue one's direction. Leofric gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to attack his brother. He knew that doing such a thing would not be conducive to a good relationship with Raph, seeing as they'd probably smash up the lair.

"Oh yes, we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Donato. The senior-saving moron is Michael. Big and ugly is Radboud."

"I'll show ya ugly ya lizard-tailed-!"

"And 'Plan Guy' is Leofric."

"Or you can just call us the Dark-" Donato whacked Michael on the head before he could finish.

"None of your stupid team names, please." Raph frowned.

"I dunno, this place wouldn't be able ta handle a second Mikey.." That was the last straw for Michael, and he swept Mikey up in his arms as the two bawled their eyes out (in Mikey's case, he only started because Michael was).

"NOBODY LOVES US!" sobbed Michael. The group stared for awhile, then the two red turtles spoke in unison.

"I'm not related to that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi hi! *waves to the desert* For some reason, Raph seems to think I'll like it here. O.o I already tried to tell him that I can't properly write the story from here, but he seems to think it's safer for me to be here. Oh well. *shrugs* Thanks to those who reviewed, favved, and added this story to their alerts, I... I PWN YOU ALL! *cricket chirp* Heh heh, you do know that wasn't what I meant to say right? ^^' Darn desert messing with my computer's ability to function... speaking of its ability to function, I won't be able to fix the paragraph problem for chapter two until I get on with my Mom's computer, which I should hopefully be able to do tomorrow. ^_^ Thanks to Ruth for reading this chapter for me (again), and to Puldoh for pointing out the paragraph problem (I would never have known about it otherwise). And an especially big thanks to Keiba Namid, who left me two stonkin' reviews (and sent me a PM) that were highly enthusiastic and left me feeling quite glowy for about five hours after reading them. :) So I followed your amazingly powerful command to update, I hope you are pleased with the results! End this ridiculously long author note (and stay tuned for the one at the bottom of the chapter! :D)**

Raph had worked everything out with the new turtles (he'd tried to call the three absentees, but their shells cells wouldn't pick up for some reason). "I need ta go vent on some idiots," he said, trying to block out whatever Michael was saying.

"Count me in!" said Casey. Donato held up his hand to show he also wanted to come, and Radboud tackled Raph and started speaking gibberish that roughly translates into 'Don't make me stay here with Cheese Head or I'll die!' Only when he received assurances that he could come, did he realize he was squishing Raph. He helped the mutant up and dusted him off, then eagerly followed him out of the lair. April had left to go get dinner, and Michael grinned at Leofric and Mikey.

"We're gonna watch a movie!" he sang. Leofric covered his one normal eye and sighed. Michael was trouble.

Raph couldn't help it, he liked these guys. Radboud was like the ninja version of a charging bull, only, he reacted to black rather than red. Donato was cool and calculating, and used a bisento that Raph was sure he'd never seen in the lair, when they were momentarily back-to-back, he asked about it. "I knew we'd need weapons, so I grabbed some that our creator had made for us and later threw away. I never actually took my bisento before, but figured it would be a good idea in this case. I got a Kusarigama for Radboud, but he's a little busy right now." Raph chuckled, kicking a Foot ninja in the face.

"You're tellin' me." Casey used his hockey stick to knock a few ninjas off Radboud's back.

"Watch yer back, buddy!" Radboud blinked. Buddy?

"Hey Radboud!" called Donato. "The ninjas said you're ugly," he sang. Radboud's eyes glowed, and with an animalistic roar he became an enemy-ninja-targeting whirlwind.

Leofric covered Mikey's eyes, absolutely certain that Raph would kill them if he found out that Mikey had seen blood, extreme injuries, and death. 'Course, he didn't know that Raph had watched Enter the Dragon with Mikey, and Mikey had loved it. Michael cheered.

"Give 'im a punch to the face!" he told the guy on screen. After about ten more minutes, he grinned at Mikey and Leofric. "Isn't Ip Man awesome?"

"Yes, but Raph's gonna kill us."

"Oh come on, Mini-trucker can't do a thing to us."

"Are you forgetting that we've never beaten them in a fair fight?" he hissed after covering Mikey's ears (his hands actually ended up covering Mikey's whole head).

"Whatever, don't get your tongue in a twist," said Michael, picking up Mikey. "We're gonna play a game, okay?"

"Hide and seek!" Mikey said enthusiastically as Leofric took Ip Man out of the DVD player.

"Awesome idea! We'll hide, and you'll seek." He put his counterpart down, and the toddler ran over to the wall to start counting.

"Why are you letting him seek?"

"'Cause if he hides I might get a little carried away," muttered Michael. The two ran off and hid, forgetting that you really should keep an eye on kids like Mikey. Because for a start, Mikey might just discover someone's sharp weapons that they forgot to put away. Luckily for us and Mikey's temporary guardians, he knew enough as a kid to not go and press on the sharp edge. At least, not with his skin. Instead, he dragged it across the floor, and over a couple things teenage Mikey would know Don was gonna kill him for wrecking.

"Great work there Rad! Ya ain't half bad! Though ya could use a shower. You and ya brothers." Radboud and Donato exchanged a look.

"Well, um, you see..."

"We really don't like showers, we had some unpleasant experiences with them," said Donato, remembering Darius's 'prank' with the showers that almost killed them.

"We've got a bathtub too if ya want," said Raph.

"We'll try that," said Donato before Radboud could protest again "Thank you, Raphael."

"Please, it's just Raph."

"Alright, Raph."

When April came back, she found sparking equipment, Leofric with a headache, and Michael giving Mikey a telling off. "You know, it ain't nice to steal Leofric's babies and-"

"They're not my babies!"

"-break people's things. That Donatello dude is gonna get majorly mad at us!"

"Ahem. Perhaps you should leave such lectures to me." Leofric and Michael backed up, ready to bolt if April decided they were in need of a lecture too. But no, she only took half an hour to tell off Mikey, during which time Raph and the others got back, and joined in the silent observation. By the end of it, Mikey was solemnly swearing to never use a sharp object.

"Ya do know he ain't gonna keep that promise, right?" said Raph as soon as April finished and straightened her pink hair. She sighed in response, nodding.

"I'm just hoping he'll stick to it for as long as he's stuck like this." Raph laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose we can hope fer that much at least. Hey Mikey! I'm back!"

"Raph!" called Mikey, running over to Raphael and latching onto his leg. "Wanna watch Ip Man?"

"Sure!"

"Raphael!" said April, horrified. "That's no movie for a kid!"

"So? Mikey ain't really a kid. We already watched Enter the Dragon and Frankenstein."

"HAMATO RAPHAEL FIRENZE!" The Dark Turtles couldn't help but snicker as Raphael got a very stern lecture from April. Michael nudged Leofric.

"Shouldn't you be takin' notes on how a true master delivers lectures?" he teased.

"Why not? I'll practice on you."

"Er, on second thought, let's get something to eat instead. What did April bring again?"

"She brought Chinese takeout, judging by the smell," said Donato, sniffing.

"What's that?" asked Radboud, who'd mostly eaten scraps, seeing as he wasn't as skilled with swiping food from people.

"Very delicious," said Michael, his tongue waving in the air. "Come on!"

"Oh no you don't! We'll all be eating together!" Before Michael could say that April couldn't stop him, Casey put a hand on his arm.

"Trust me, ya don' wanna make her mad."

**Okay okay, I'm sorry that this isn't as long as it could be, but hey! I was writing it on my iPod in bed when I SHOULD have been asleep! It looks much longer than it is when it's on the iPod! FORGIVE ME! *throws herself at the readers' feet, puppy eyes on in all their glory* You HAVE to forgive me! I can't write when I feel upset. :D**

**Disclaimer: If you don't forgive her, Raph's gonna find out that it was ME who did the prank about an hour ago, and not Mikey, and then Raph'll be after my BLOOD! Do you want Raph to turn into a vampire and suck out my BWOOD? Well, DO YOU?**

**Umm... o.O There there, Disclaimer. *pats Disclaimer on the head* "TMNT ain't owned by me!" Did you see what I did right thar? :D Next chapter shall feature... RAPH KICKING THE DARK TURTLES OUT FOR THE WEEKEND SO HE CAN SPEND IT WITH MIKEY! :D And there shall be bandaids. *waves the Hello Kitty bandaids* Wait, Mikey wouldn't use those... *tosses them away and pulls out a box of Spongebob bandaids to wave***


	4. Chapter 4

***does a spazzy dance which involves arm swinging and leg jerking* Hello peekalz! I'm back! Did ya miss m- *accidentally clouts self* Ow. *pauses in the dance to rub her eye* That hurt a lot more than expected. ANYWAY! Here is the oh-so-very-glorious (*cough*notvery*cough*) next chapter! Chapter four I believe it is! *whips out magnifying glass and a pair of spectacles which she perches on the absolute end of her nose* Why yes it is moi dearies! Imagine me not being certain about whether or not this was chapter four. *giggles* Utterly absurd! So yeah, in this chapter we shall have... *insert dramatic music and expression* RAPHKICKINGTHEDARKTURTLES OUT! And Raph spending time with Mikey. :D IT SHALL BE UTTERLY CUTE AND FULL OF ABSOLUTE WIN! SO SAYS THE FANGIRL FORCE! *poses and puffs herself up so much she falls backwards* Oh yeah, and chapter two's paragraphs are fixed. :D Thanks again for pointing out the problem, Puldoh!**

"Okay so we know food in this place is good, why would we want to stay at the place where food isn't as good?" asked Michael.

"And April is there too!" said Radboud. The Dark Turtles had come to the unanimous decision that they'd take facing Darius Dunn and Sh'Okanabo over facing an angry April any day.

"You'll be there 'cause I said ya'd be there," growled Raph. "I would like ta be with Mikey for awhile on my own without you guys breathing down my neck about every little thing! Geez, did ya come from some more primitive time or somethin'?"

"Oppo-" Donato slapped a hand over Michael's mouth.

"We'll stay at April's," he said. "Is she picking us up or are mutants able to walk around easily in this... world?"

"April and Case will be here ta get ya in about half an hour."

"Oh good! Can we play Snakes 'n' ladders?"

"Yeah!" cheered Mikey, hugging Michael's leg. Raph gave an exasperated sigh.

"No, we are not going ta play a board game. What we're going to do is pick up the freaking mess ya guys made! Ya'd think ya never got enough ta eat with the way you were scarfin' food and flingin' it everywhere!" The Dark Turtles exchanged a look, but remained silent. "And how ya got all of Mikey's comics and action figures out of his room and all over the lair in three seconds is beyond me..." At that moment, Raph realized Michael was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"Mikey!" Michael managed to wheeze between repressed giggles. Raph looked at Mike, who stared at him innocently.

"What about him?"

"He was mimicking all of your movements, just then," said Donato.

"And mouthing everything you said," added Leofric.

"I don't care if he dressed up as the bloody Queen! No one interrupts me by laughing in tha middle a' one of my lectures!"

"Not to be rude, but your lecture seemed like it was over," said Donato.

"And not to be rude and all, but your lectures are lame," added Michael, snickering into his hand.

"Oh it was, was it?" growled Raph, rolling up nonexistent sleeves. "Let's see how well ya stand up ta me in a fight then. We'll see who's lame then!"

"Fist fight?" suggested Michael hopefully. Raph laughed.

"Are ya kiddin' me? You'd have an unfair advantage if I had no weapons. No, I keep my sai. You, however, get your fists."

"It was 'nice' knowing you," said Radboud, smirking.

"You've spent too much time with Donato," growled Michael, shoving some of the mess to the side so he wouldn't step on any of Mikey's things. Donato smirked.

"It might be beneficial for you to do the same, your IQ might go up by a few points."

Those of us who have watched the Fast Forward season know that Raph can royally kick Michael's ass without trying too hard, so just assume that Michael got his ass royally kicked and- wait, he did? Oh. "'Cause I beat you, ya get ta clean up all Mikey's stuff, isn't that great?" asked Raph sarcastically. "Come on, before April gets here." Michael grumbled but set about cleaning the place up. Donato went to Donatello's lab and easily got inside, where he curiously set about exploring. Radboud played peek-a-boo with Mikey, and Raph went to grab himself something to eat, as well as pop a pizza into the oven. Leofric followed him, and silently observed everything he did. "Somethin' botherin' ya?" Raph asked after a few moments. Leofric reluctantly nodded. "Shoot." Leofric carefully arranged his words.

"What would you do if you- if you were forced to spend time with someone who had made you feel like you were nothing but a monster, like you shouldn't exist at all, and they don't even remember doing it?" Raph paused thoughtfully.

"I ain't no Donny, so I can't exactly guarantee this'll help ya, but to be quite honest, I'd forgive and I'd give 'em another chance. Everyone deserves another chance, 'cause that chance just might be the one that changes them." Leofric remained silent a few moments before nodding.

"Thank you, Raph."

"No problem, Blue."

OoOoOoO

"NOOO! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE!" shrieked Michael, clinging to a pillar while his brothers tried to get him off it. "I don't wanna go!"

"You'll be back here in two days you moron!" yelled Donato.

"If we've gotta suffah then you do too!" hissed Radboud. Raph watched this with amusement, then finally stepped in.

"If ya let go, ya can stay." Without thinking, Michael let go.

"Really?"

"No. Now get out!" Seeing that Raph was getting close to blowing up, Leofric and Radboud took care of dragging Michael into the elevator while Donato ensured he couldn't grab anything. The purple turtle was the last one in the elevator, and he gave Raph a mocking bow before the door closed. There was momentary silence, then Klunk started melding and Mikey started complaining he was hungry.

Thank whatever god there was that he'd had the foresight to put the pizza in the- THE PIZZA! Raph rushed to the kitchen, and thankfully the pizza had only been in the oven for three extra minutes. Mikey and Klunk wandered into the kitchen, and while Raph put out food for Klunk, Mikey eagerly scrambled into a chair. "Are you gonna feed me like before?" If Raph had been eating at that moment, he would have choked. He prayed even harder than before that Mikey wouldn't remember his time like this. But then again, that would mean having to actually apologize for ignoring him before... But apologizing was the lesser of two evils, in his book, and he would gladly choose it.

OoOoOoO

Mikey hadn't wanted to do video games like Raph had expected, instead, he'd gone straight into Raph's room and dug out finger paint that Raph had forgotten even existed. After that, the lair got a little... redecorated, with the main colours being red, orange, yellow, and green. Even Klunk participated. After they used up all the paint, Raph carried Mikey and Klunk to the bathroom, and cleaned both of them. The bath became more than a simple twenty minute affair though, degenerating into about an hour of a splash war, followed by Raph sitting his two dripping charges on the sofa and putting Despicable Me on for them while he cleaned up the bathroom.

When he finished that, he made popcorn and they finished watching the movie. After that one they watched Up, and then Finding Nemo, and then The Incredibles. Just before the end of the last movie, Raph realized that Mikey had gone to sleep, leaning against him and drooling slightly, arms wrapped around Klunk as he muttered about beating Dash in a race. Raph smiled and picked Mikey up, going into his room and placing his little brother in the hammock. Then he graves a chair and brought it to his room so he could be with Mikey while he read.

OoOoOoO

Mikey whimpered, why was Donatello screaming? Why did he have that strange helmet on his head? Why was Leonardo bleeding and just not moving? Why was Master Splinter fading into nothing? And worst of all... why was Raph calling for him and holding his eye? Why was Raph crawling instead of walking? Why were they all in a big room with a bomb in it? He ran towards his brothers, but he seemed to just get farther away with every step. Someone laughed in a sinister manner, and Mikey wished he had Klunk to hold on to. The Shredder appeared, and he had Raph! He kept on punching Raph and slicing at him, there was so much blood... So much BLOOD... "Mikey," a voice called distantly. Miley didn't notice, horrified eyes fixed on the Shredder and the bodies of his brothers. Suddenly, something rolled towards him, it looked suspiciously like a- "MIKEY!" Mikey woke with a frightened cry, automatically latching onto the closest person. His small arms wrapped around Raph's neck, and Raph fiercely returned the hug. "Thank god," he muttered. "You were screamin' in ya sleep." Mikey nodded and bit back a sob of relief at swing his brother was fine, his head was connected to his shoulders, and he had both eyes.

"Nightmare," whimpered Mikey. "None of you were moving, th-the Shredder cut your head-" Raph interrupted, hugging Mikey to himself.

"Tin-head could never do that Mikey. He could neva stop us from movin'. You're okay, it was just a dream, and dreams aren't real." Mikey continued to quietly cry, clinging to Raph like a lifeline. Slowly, Raph started to rock back and forth and hum Edelweiss, a song from The Sound of Music that had been Mikey's particular favourite. Slowly, Mikey relaxed and fell back asleep. Raph carefully put Mikey in the hammock, then went to Mike's room and retrieved his brother's, which he hung up beside his own. Transferring Mikey into it and setting Klunk beside his master, Raph climbed into his own hammock and stared at the ceiling for the longest while.

He'd dearly like to know who'd inspired Mikey's nightmare so he could teach them a painful lesson, but for now he'd have to be content with just guarding his little bro and comforting him when he woke up frightened. Raph closed his eyes. Losing a brother was a very real fear they all shared, but why had Mikey dreamed about losing them and Master Splinter? And more importantly, why had Mikey mostly called to him in his sleep? Mikey looked up to Don and Leo far more, didn't he? Within no time, the lair held a sleeping cat, and two sleeping turtles, one of which had stealthily snuck in with his big brother and lay curled up against his plastron, listening to Raph's steady heartbeat and breathing.

OoOoOoO

Michael prodded the TV. "Geez, the lair is more technologically advanced than the surface," he muttered, pulling a face.

"What did you expect? Donatello lives at the lair, he isn't going to sit back and keep his hands off everything," said Donato, sitting on the couch carefully. "He's having fun," Donato said abruptly.

"Who?"

"Donatello." Michael blinked.

"And how do you know that?"

"I'm not quite sure, I just... do. See if you can sense Michelangelo." Michael rolled his eyes before closing them and concentrating. His eyes blinked open and he frowned.

"He's scared. He had a nightmare."

"Fascinating, it seems we can now sense their current states of being and the causes for them being in that state. Most extraordinary."

"Yeah yeah whatever, let's see if April has The Last Legion," said Michael, sensing Mikey calm down. Probably Raph's doing.

**What was your response to the cuteness? :D I misjudged and there will be bandaids for Mikey in the NEXT chapter, not this one. :D I'm so evil in leading you along to believe that. *evil laughter that is cut off by a suddenly dry throat* CURSE YOU, OCS WHO DELIGHT IN MAKING MY THROAT GO DRY!**

**Aforementioned OCs: *snicker***

**Yeah, sooooo... any ideas for cute bwuvvaly moments Raph and Mikey can have would be totally welcome. :D Ruth already suggested one which involved the bandaids, and I shall use it! *waves spatula* Let this scene be so! *cricket chirp* Anyway, as I was saying, any cute ideas have a high chance of appearing. XD And just so you guys knowwwwwww... I plan to have at least fifteen chapters for this. More, if the guys ain't back from Japan by then. :D WOOHOO FOR RIDICULOUSLY LONG STORIES! ... AND AUTHOR NOTES! Read and review people, read and REVIEW... *bobs head to music* Uh huh, that's right, ya know ya wanna click that review button right dere! CLICK IT! NAO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, longer chapter than normal. O.o But let me not detain you, let the fun and games and other stuff begin! :D**

With kids like Mikey, you can never be too careful. Unfortunately, due to Mikey being an angel most of the day, Raph quite forgot this fact, due to other facts, like he had to do all the chores AND ensure Mikey was safe and entertained. Anyone would forgive the guy a two minute lapse, seeing as that wouldn't give a normal child enough time to get into an abominable amount of trouble. Did you see the key word?

As soon as Raph was occupied with dishes, Mikey was oh-so-cleverly sneaking over to the pillars. He would climb up one and hide, and then when Raph got close enough, he could ambush him and tickle him! Giggling, Mikey started to put his perfect plan into motion.

Raph was alerted to the fact that something was wrong by a startled yelp. Instantly, he was out of the kitchen, hands covered in soap suds, as he looked for Mikey. "I knew I shoulda kept him in the kitchen with me," he muttered. Then he saw Klunk streak over to the base of one of the pillars and start meowing in what one could almost believe to be a concerned manner.

Mikey lay on the floor, holding his knees tightly while he himself was curled up. Raph gently pried Mikey's hands away and discovered his little brother's knees were scraped. "How the hel- err- heck did you manage this?" Mikey mumbled something unintelligible, and wouldn't repeat it, so Raph, with a sigh, picked Mikey up and carried him to the kitchen.

Sitting him on the counter (the one without knives), he got a cloth and washed the scrapes. Once that was done, he looked at their box of assorted band-aids. "What sort do ya want Mikey? Hot Wheels, Batman, Spiderman, Spongebob, Hello Kitty, or just a plain colour?" To Raph's utter surprise, Mikey asked for a Hello Kitty band-aid. "Uh... are ya sure Mikey?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright..." Raph put Hello Kitty band-aids on Mikey's knees, and shook his head as Mikey scampered out of the kitchen to go watch Toy Story. Shaking his head, the red-masked turtle turned back to the counter...

... and discovered a knife was missing. "MIKEY!" he yelled, running out of the kitchen again, and almost had a heart-attack when he saw Mikey about to jam the knife into an electrical socket or whatever the hell Donny had said they were called! He didn't care enough at the moment to think of the proper name, he was too busy running across the room and performing a flying leap to grab the knife from Mikey. Since the child was holding the handle, Raph had to grab the blade. "Je- Geez!" he corrected himself, gritting his teeth and dropping the knife to hold his hand tightly. Mikey looked at him with concern, then froze when he saw the blood.

"R-Raph? Are you- dying?" Raph was too distracted to wonder why kid Mikey was asking this.

"Nah, I'm fine," he grunted. "It just hurts." Before Raph could get up, Mikey came over, and put his tiny hands on Raph's wrist and then kissed Raph's palm, ignoring the blood that got on his face.

"All better?" he asked. Raph stared at him, speechless, and Mikey took this as a no. So he climbed up onto Raph's knees, grabbed Raph's shoulder, and kissed his cheek, then grinned. "All better," he said with satisfaction.

Raph grunted, wrapped the arm with the uninjured hand around Mikey, and grabbed the knife handle with his injured hand before getting up and going towards the kitchen. And so of course, before he got there, April appeared. She had decided to bring him some more supplies, but she dropped them with a scream when she saw them.

Raph's head whipped up, and so April also saw the bloody kiss on his cheek. Grabbing the nearest available object, a pole, April held it in front of herself threateningly. "Okay Raph, explain to me why you've become a vampire, why you made Mikey one, and who you murdered." Raph stared at her, then glanced at himself and Mikey.

"Oh yeah, I guess we do look pretty bad," he said, sounding unconcerned. "Don't worry April, no one's dead. I just cut myself and Mikey thought kissing the cut would make it better."

"You're a CUTTER?"

"What? No! I cut myself getting the knife away from Mikey-"

"MIKEY'S a cutter?"

"Oh bloody hell April! He's a kid! Of course he isn't a cutter! He was gonna jam the knife into an electric socket!"

"Oh." There was momentary silence. "Did you need help cleaning up?" Raph grinned slightly.

"That would be nice."

OoOoOo

Radboud tapped his fingertips on the couch arm. "April's been gone longer than she said she'd be," Radboud said.

"Do you think-" started Donato, a rather sick smile on his face, but he was cut off by Michael.

"Ew, gross dude! No way!" Donato sighed.

"Can you sense Raphael?" Radboud nodded.

"His hand is hurting, but he's fine otherwise. A little annoyed at April though."

"Do you think she-"

"NO Donato," growled Leofric. Donato sighed.

"You guys aren't any fun at all."

"We would be if you didn't want to discuss those things with us," growled Radboud.

"Is that so? Perhaps I'll have to experiment with that idea sometime."

"There are no loopholes for it," said Leofric. "Don't even look for 'em." Donato pouted.

"Spoilsports."

OoOoOo

Raph sat down heavily, ignoring the displeased tutting from April. "Honestly, you mess up the lair in one day, and then in another you both get injured." She paused and pointed at Mikey's knees. "Do I even _want_ to know why he's got Hello Kitty band-aids on?"

"Be my guest an' ask 'im, I don't have tha answer." April sighed.

"I'd better be heading back, Casey will be back home soon. You two won't burn the pizza, right?" Raph shook his head while Mikey gave a chirpy reply. "Alright, see you guys later!"

"Bye April!" called Mikey, waving his hand as April got in the elevator. "Raph, can we watch Transformers now?"

"Sure Mikey."

OoOoOo

"I'm back guys," April called. Donato was immediately beside her. He had never been one for being subtle when he wanted information.

"Are you and Raphael secretly together, because you want to cheat on Casey?" he asked.

"What? No!" April said, looking offended. "Raph's a nice guy, but I married Casey, and I don't cheat on people." Donato shrugged.

"Oh well, it was just an-" Leofric suddenly appeared and took in the scene.

"Donato," he started in a dangerously low voice. "Did you just ask her what I believe you asked her?"

"Yes," said Donato, completely unconcerned. "She says she wasn't." Leofric gave an aggravated growl.

"Sorry April, Donato was surfing the internet and read about this thing called kissi-"

"_YES_!" came Radboud's triumphant cry, interrupting Leofric. Curious, the three beings went to the living room and found Radboud smirking as he put a DVD on and Michael cowered in a corner.

"What's going on?" asked April.

"I found Ch-"

"The _DEVIL'S_ movie!" shouted Michael, covering his ears as the main menu for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory came on. Leofric's eye twitched, but he didn't comment. He just left the room with April, while his three brothers continued on.

OoOoOo

Raph growled in annoyance. "Mikey, we- no, YOU- can't just go up to the surface to kick butt! You're too young!" Mikey pouted. "Look, I don't know what I'd do if I took you up there and you got killed." Mikey's eyes widened.

"You- you could DIE when you go up there?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the chance is small because a' my ninja training," he said, smiling.

"Don't go up there!" Mikey said, throwing his arms around Raph's neck.

"Whoa there, cowboy. I'm not goin' up 'til Monday."

"Don't go up on Monday!" Mikey mumbled into his neck. "Don't go up ever!"

"Why not?"

"You'd die with Leo and Don like in the nightmare," whimpered Mikey. Raph blinked.

"That was what your nightmare was about?" Mikey nodded into Raph's neck. "Mikey, look at me." Mike swallowed and leaned back slightly to look into Raph's eyes. "Mikey, everyone dies at some point, but I'll be damned if I leave you, hell, I'll even haunt you if that's what's required for me to stay with you." Mikey brightened.

"If you're a ghost, we can scare Leo!" he giggled.

"Damn right we can," said Raph, smirking. "Come on, let's make some popcorn and watch that TV show ya like." Miley froze.

"You'd watch Spongebob with me?" Raph sighed.

"I might regret this, but yes, I'll watch it with you."

OoOoOo

Mikey was mumbling in his sleep as he lay curled up against Raph, who was staring sightlessly at the TV screen. His eyes had glazed over an hour ago as he started tuning out the chatter of the kids shows Mikey had wanted to watch. Blinking tiredly, he closed his eyes, draping an arm around Mikey as Klunk jumped into his lap and curled up. If those two were going to sleep, he might as well follow the fashion.

OoOoOo

It was a nightmare, but it wasn't his typical nightmare. He wasn't almost killing Leo or Mikey, and there were no bugs involved either. Most of the normal elements were gone. All he was doing was seeing Mikey sitting in a pool of light. And yet he knew this was a nightmare. Why made itself apparent moments later. Leo appeared, his eyes hidden from view, and walked towards Mikey, who smiled up at him joyfully. "Leo!" he cried, raising his arms. Leo's arm went up and he unsheathed a katana. Mikey's smile wavered. "Leo?" Raph tried desperately to move, to shout out for Mikey to run. He could see Leo's eyes glowing red now as he raised the katana over Mikey, who wasn't moving. Why wasn't he moving? Leo ran Mikey through, and Mikey coughed blood, innocent eyes wide with shock as he fell over. Raph screamed in agony as if he had been stabbed.

The scene dissolved, and once again, there was Mikey, this time he was playing on a beach at sunset. Don appeared, and smiled at Mikey, though the smile was off. "Hey Mikey, what are you doing?"

"Donnie! Come help me! The sea king is overwhelming Batman and Captain America!" Donnie's smile grew darker.

"Sorry Mikey, I joined the sea king." With that, Don forced Mikey's head underwater, and held the thrashing child until he went limp. Raph choked, eyes riveted to the scene though he wished he could look away. Don checked Mikey's pulse, nodded, and let the small body drop back into the water with a splash. Then he looked straight at Raph as Leo appeared beside him. "You're next."

The scene once again vanished, and now he was in a dark sewer tunnel. "Mikey?" he called, fear flavouring his tone. "Mikey, are ya here?" He moved forward, water sloshing around his ankles. He heard Mikey's voice and immediately started running for it, sewer water splashing as he tried to reach Mikey before something killed him again. When he arrived, he froze. There was his little brother, backing away as fast as he could from... Raph. He watched in horror as some other version of himself stalked towards Mikey, a sadistic grin on his face and two bloody sai in hand.

"Wh- why did you kill L-Leo and Don?" whimpered Mikey. "Why didn't Master Splinter come b-back?"

"Because he's dead, brother of mine," said the other Raph, smirking. "Rat meat tastes delicious, when prepared right. I wonder what young turtle tastes like." This time, Raph was able to move, and he threw himself in front of Mikey before the sai could plunge into his little heart. So they plunged into Raph's instead. The other Raph stared, then backed off, eyes wide with shock, as Mikey started screaming and shaking Raph, telling him he couldn't die like Leo and Don. Raph smiled weakly at Mike.

"I'll come back Mikey... I promise..." His eyes glazed over, and his head lolled back... and he woke up with a start, eyes wide, forehead covered in sweat. Mikey was still curled up beside him, and Raph looked at him. Then he carefully checked his little brother to see that he was both uninjured and alive. Check. Raph sank back onto the cushions and allowed himself the luxury of frightened tears. This was far worse than any of the other nightmares, but why had he dreamed it? And why had Donny been included? And why had he been killed by himself at the end?

"Raph?" He jumped slightly and opened his eyes to see Mikey looking up at him with a worried expression. "Did you have a nightmare too?" Raph reluctantly nodded. "Did everyone die like in mine?" Raph nodded again. Mikey didn't respond to this verbally, he just clambered onto Raph's lap and wrapped his arms around his big brother's neck, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Everything'll be okay. I'll always come back to you too." Raph was silent for a moment, and then he hugged Mikey to himself tightly and rocked back and forth.

"I'm NEVER gonna do anythin' ta put ya in danger eva again," he muttered. Mikey smiled and leaned his head against Raph's shoulder, his eyes eventually drooping shut as he fell asleep. Raph closed his eyes too, and just before properly falling asleep, he got a vision of sorts. Teenage Mikey was smiling at him.

"I love you too bro, now lets go kick some shell!" And so saying, dream Mikey took his hand and led him into sleep, where they went and beat up some Purple Dragons then came back and played a video game together. In his sleep, Raph smiled.

**! THAT'S SO SAD! *sob* Almost worse than the final battle in SAINW! *grabs Wolfgang and hugs him tightly* I'M SO UPSET!**

**Wolfgang: *tries to push her off* YOU WROTE IT!**

**I know! But it's still sad! D':**

**Wolfgang: -_- GET OFF ME!**

**Fine, spoilsport. ¬¬ SO! This is chapter... err... five? ^^' It was super-duperly fun to write, and I greatly enjoy the idea of the Dark Turtles thinking of kissing as a forbidden subject. XD And Mikey sure did surprise us didn't he, choosing Hello Kitty when I truly believed he'd choose Spongebob. O.o Who knows, maybe he made Raph sit through Hello Kitty too. XD That would have been hilarious. :D**

**Wolfgang: So you say.**

**Yes, so I say! Happy St. Patty's day people! Here is your daily dosage of green. Or weekly or whatever. *shrugs* And can you believe April thought Raph might have turned into a vampire? O.o I suppose it isn't that farfetched, seeing as they deal with all kinds of weird things. And first Mikey getting a nightmare, then Raph? BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil. :D But I just can't resist the whole nightmare idea... though I suppose I might have gotten a little too descriptive. O.o Sorry 'bout that. But don't worry people, I have the next chapter planned! *waves a flag* HUZZAH FOR... stuff... *shrugs then throws green confetti and starts singing in an off-key voice* SOMEONE PUT A SHELL ON ME, PAINT MY SKIN DARK GREEN, BE A TMNT TONIGHT! *starts repeating***

**Wolfgang: Oh god, I'm gonna go deaf from this... I just know it...**

**So! Read, review, and don't forget your allegiance to the FANGIRL/FANBOY FORCE! :D Peace out everehbodeh! *screen blips out***


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! Another update? So soon (not)? :O WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME? A sick idea. No seriously, read on and you'll get the not-so-clever joke I made with what has gotten into me. Anyway... the FANFORCE (the mediators between the Fangirl and Fanboy forces) has delivered it's stamp of approval on this. I'm so pleased. ^_^ Raph isn't of course, seeing as he says it's biased, ya know, livin' in my head and all. ^_^**

Consciousness hit him unexpectedly. Literally. "WAKE UP RAPH!" Mikey happily yelled, jumping up and down on Raph's midriff. How in the hell had Raph even wound up in a position where that was possible. As he cracked his eyes open while rhythmically having the air knocked out of him, he noticed he had somehow been pushed onto the floor. Somehow, his head took this as a cue to start throbbin' somethin' awful. He put a hand up to it and found a good sized lump on it.

"Ouch," he muttered, then reached up and caught Mikey and lightly tossed him onto the couch before getting up. "Okay shorty, why'd ya knock me off the couch?" he asked, sitting on the coffee table instead. Donny wouldn't mind... much.

"You fell off yourself," said Mike, giggling. "You started talking about not wanting to give me piggyback rides!"

"And believe me, it sounded sickeningly cute." Raph shot up, and saw the Dark Turtles standing by the door.

"April kicked us out, she had enough," said Leofric, sending a particularly venomous look towards Donato.

"What did you do?" asked Raph, inwardly groaning. Brother time, it was always cut painfully short.

"Donato kept asking if she was cheating on Casey with you."

"WHAT?" yelled Raph.

"Well she was taking longer than she said she would yesterday."

"Donato's been reading about K-I-S-S-I-N-G on the internet," said Michael. "All that yucky 'OOOH, I love you Caspian!' and 'KISS ME ANNA!' stuff on the internet." When he finished saying that, he realized everyone was hiding behind the sofa (though Radboud and Leofric were having less success with this than Donato, Raph, and Mikey). "What?"

"Are you sure you're related to him?" Raph whispered to Radboud.

"I swear I've never seen him before in my life," the red turtle whispered back.

"Ah come on! That ain't nice!" Michael said, pouting.

"Yup, DEFINITELY not related to me," Radboud said.

OoOoOo

"Come on Mikey, ya have ta press this button to make him kick..." Mikey pressed it, and was elated when the character on the screen did exactly what Raph said he would. "Ya know Mikey, ya usually kick my ass in this game..." Raph inwardly sighed, missing Mikey's ability to play a game with him and then gloat until Raph had to hit something. Mikey's smile fell slightly, though Raph didn't see. He looked at the videogame controller, and stared at the buttons hard.

"Raph?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I try playing in practice again?"

"Sure Mike." Raph watched, surprised, as Mikey practiced against the alloys and managed to beat at least fifty before he got hit, and even Michael could tell it had been a lucky shot. However, Mikey didn't see it as that, he saw it as utter failure, and the smile completely slipped off his face. "That was great Mike!" Raph said. "I only eva manage ta get ta forty before they get me, and even then it's because I made a stupid mistake."

"That alloy only got you through a lucky shot," Donato said. "If only Donny had-" Donato shut up abruptly.

"If only Donny had what?" Raph asked.

"Well I was just thinking, if Donatello is so smart, why hasn't he created anything like a cyber portal yet?" asked Donato, phrasing it carefully. Raph shrugged, not knowing how close he'd come to learning the Dark Turtles were from the future.

"I dunno, Mikey'd get way too into his games if that was the case." Donato snickered.

"Ain't that the truth." Neither seemed to have noticed that Mikey had slipped away from the living room and was sneaking out into the sewers, not wanting to go up the ladder to his room (Leofric had set it up almost as soon as he got back, having heard from April about Mikey scraping his knees).

OoOoOo

Raph was frantically searching for his little brother, and had left the lair with the Dark Turtles a little over an hour ago. The five of them had split up so that they could find Mikey faster, and Donato had hooked up some rather advanced shell cells for the four who didn't have any. Raph wasn't particularly curious about this though, as long as it meant they could stay in touch if one of them found Mikey, he wouldn't have cared if they'd carried toasters for communication. "Mikey!" he called, the last segment of his nightmare coming to mind. "MIKEY!" he yelled, hands cupped around his mouth.

"R-Raph?" a small voice called back, and Raph gave a relieved sigh as he saw Mikey poke his head around the corner up ahead.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled. "Thank shell you're safe..." he muttered as he swept his little brother up and hugged him to himself. "Why'd ya leave?" he asked, pulling out his shell cell so he could call the Dark Turtles.

"I disappointed you," Mikey said, eyes downcast.

"You wha-? Where the shell'd ya get that idea?"

"I couldn't play the game well," Mikey muttered. Raph actually started laughing, causing Mikey to look up, confused.

"Oh Mikey, ya little goofball. I was bein' stupid." Mikey blinked. Raph? Being stupid? The thought was inconceivable to him in his current state. "I was expectin' ya ta be a game whiz like ya normally are when I handed ya the controllers. And I was sorta missin' the fact that ya usually kick my ass in games then gloat 'til I have ta hit somethin'."

"Really?" asked Mikey, incredulous. Raph's expression softened.

"Really. Come on, let's go back." He dialed the other shell cells.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"Did you find him?"

"THERE'S FRIGGIN' BUGS DOWN HERE!" Oh yes, life was a little out of balance, what with Mikey being a tot and his brothers and Master Splinter being gone, but the other turtles were definitely not people he'd rather have never known about.

OoOoOo

"Yeah I've gotta be outta my mind... CRAAAAZZZZEEEEEEHHHHH..." The music was suddenly clicked off. "Hey! What the shell was that for?" Michael whined.

"You listening to 'Crazy' by Icehouse does fit your mentality title-wise, but it's driving the rest of us up the wall."

"So? Just go over the railing and have a nap." Leofric dragged a hand over his face.

"Michael?"

"Yeah, Fearless?"

"You either choose something else to listen to, or you're going to get seriously smashed around in the dojo." Michael pouted, then grinned.

"What if I put in headphones and only hum?"

"As long as that humming doesn't change ta singin'. I'm gonna have nightmares about it," growled Radboud. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Ya know ya like my nightingale voice," he said.

"If that was a nightingale voice, then it must have been being bludgeoned to death," Donato said.

"Will you keep it down?" Raph barked after coming out of his room and closing the door. "Mikey only got to sleep a couple minutes ago and he's already stirrin' again!"

"Sorry," said Michael. The other Dark Turtles exchanged a look. Michael seemed to have taken a liking to Raph, even though he had been the one to enjoy beating up the turtles the most in the future. Michael had actually started imitating Raph's voice sometimes, and was becoming a pretty good mimic, surprisingly enough. And when Raph said to be quiet... Michael became quiet P.D.Q. Of course, Michael had been temporarily lent Mikey's room, and due to the fact that Mikey and Raph's walls were a bit thinner where they separated the rooms, Michael was the only one who knew that Raph would sing Mikey to sleep. Of course, Michael would never admit that he never heard the end of these lullabies because he'd fall asleep before they'd finish.

Raph, who had no idea Michael knew this, went back into his bedroom and closed the door before turning to the bunk bed, only to find Mikey sitting up, wide-eyed. Quietly cursing the turtles downstairs, he walked over to the hammock. "What's wrong Mikey? Did they wake you up?" Mikey shook his head.

"Is Leo not going to come back so Cowabunga Carl has to go to birthday parties again?" Raph blinked.

"Mikey, you were Cowabunga Carl. And no, Leo isn't going to stay away, he'll come back." Raph lay down again, and Mikey curled up beside him.

"Raph? Could you hum that song from Pan's Labyrinth?" Raph stared at Mikey for a moment. Mikey had only seen Pan's Labyrinth once, and that was before Leo had left before. Shrugging it off, he nodded.

"Mercedes' lullaby?" he asked softly. Mikey nodded against his arm, and Raph smiled before starting to hum. Mikey visibly relaxed and smiled as he fell back asleep.

OoOoOo

When Raph woke up again, Mikey was sleeping still, though his brow was furrowed slightly and he had a small frown on his face. The older turtle rubbed Mikey's shell and kissed his forehead, then frowned and put a hand on Mikey's forehead. Warm. Oh brilliant. Quietly, he got up and exited the room, then went into Mikey's room and prodded Michael awake. "Huh? Oh hi Raph." Michael yawned, his tongue waving around. "Whatcha want?"

"Mikey's sick."

"Mikey's wha-? Oh snap. I'll go wake the others."

"Thank you, I'll be in the kitchen if ya need me."

"Sure thing." Both leapt downstairs then went their separate ways. Michael to go wake up his brothers, who were snoozing on the couch and chair, and Raph to the kitchen to see if they had any orange juice.

**AH'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! :D Again. How surprising. *rolls eyes* And AWWWWWWWW! Michael idolizes Raph, how sweet! :3 I wonder, to escape some stress, will Raph dress up as the Nightwatcher again? O.o And yes, I'm using the TV show turtles, but I'm also including the whole CGI movie stuff, seeing as I felt like it. The only difference would be that Casey and April would have actually been married during the whole Stone General thing. I only watched the CGI movie recently (it is now one of my three favourite movies, the others being Ponyo on the Cliff and Ip Man 2) but I instantly knew how I could fit it in. ^_^ And yes, Mikey's sick. I was thinking of making Raph get sick (perhaps I should do that too? I gave them both nightmares after all...) and I have an idea for something that can happen while Mikey's sick! :D It's evil, but will have incredibly cute moments in it. And yes, the Dark Turtles came back ahead of schedule, mainly because they BARGED INTO MY HOUSE and demanded more story involvement. Pushy not-so-little characters, aren't they? ¬¬**

**Michael: What was that?**

**AWWWWWWWW! COME HERE YA CUTIE!**

**Michael: *screams and runs***

**And Raph humming Mikey to sleep... I just pictured it as something Raph'd do, and I can imagine that when Leo left, he'd have done it for Mikey so Mikey wouldn't have nightmares. 'Course, when Mikey didn't sleep in his room, it would be impossible for him to do it without Donny finding out. XD Soooo... yeah, the chapter is WAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY too short, but it just HAD to end there, honestly. And I got the idea for the whole 'sick Mikey' thing due to the fact that Sneefee (on dA) uploaded a pic of kid Donny being sick and having his three bros taking care of him (they were kids too). The idea hit me and it was WAY too cute to not use. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Apparently, I decided that three of our cast members had been being paid when they were doing no work and not appearing at all. I sought to rectify this with this chapter. No, no one told me about this... unless you count as the little man in a business suit who waves a 'NOT ENOUGH CHARACTER INVOLVEMENT' sign in front of my third eye as 'someone'.**

"What do you mean he's not in my room?" Raph yelled. Michael took a step back, his hands raised.

"Hey, I'm only telling you what I know, and I know he ain't in your room. He's pretty happy though."

"And how would you know that?" snarled Raph.

"We seem to be able to sense your feelings and the causes for them," said Donato, coming to Michael's aid.

"He's happy 'cause he's got some of your... your..." Michael's eyes had become wide, and he was trying not to laugh.

"He's got some of my what?" growled Raph.

"T-toys!" Michael managed to gasp out. Raph's eyes widened and he shot off to his room.

"What sorts of toys would Raph have?" asked Donato, honestly curious.

"He- he has action figures of all the female characters from the TV shows they watch..." said Michael, before he started laughing again. Donato managed to control himself and only burst out into half an hour of deep laughing.

_OoOoO_

Leo ducked under an attack from Donnie and knocked him down, then offered his hand. "Do you think they're having fun back home?" asked Don. Master Splinter smiled.

"I'm sure that they are having a very relaxing time."

"Do you think they'll have made up by now? It's only been a week or two."

"Indeed. They had better make up before I get back, or they shall be in serious trouble for making me miss a month of my stories for nothing." Don and Leo exchanged a look, then decided that it would be better not to comment.

_OoOoO_

Mikey looked at Raph, honestly confused. "But why can't I play with them Raph?" he asked, before coughing into his elbow.

"Because, they're collectibles and I _don't_ want you breakin' 'em!"

"Aww, isn't that cute, Raph collects girls," said Don, before he and Radboud broke into obnoxious laughter.

"OUT!" roared Raph. To his surprise, Michael dragged his two brother's off then came back.

"Sorry 'bout that Raph, just ignore them, they're idiots."

"HEY!" Raph blinked as Michael shut the door for him.

"Didn't they say that about him?" Raph asked Mikey. Mikey only sneezed in reply. "Ah well... might as well call April and see if she'd be able to pick up some orange juice for you..." Mikey perked up.

"And Reboot?" he asked hopefully.

"Reboot? If I ask her ta get a show for ya where characters can be deleted at random and neva come back, she'd gut me!" Mikey became sad for a moment, then perked up again.

"My Neighbors the Yamadas!" he chirped. The movie had been something Master Splinter had borrowed for them to watch when they were little, and Leo and Mikey had always liked it the most. In Raph's opinion, Mikey was just like Nonoko, when it came to teeth anyway.

"Sure, I'll ask her if she can get that," chuckled Raph, pulling out his shell cell. Before he could ring April though, he got an incoming call. Sighing, he pressed the button and put it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Hey Raph," came Don's voice. Raph blinked.

"_Donnie_?" Mikey coughed, then loudly proclaimed that he wanted to speak to Don too.

"Who's that Raph?" asked Don, sounding confused.

"How 'bout I let him tell ya," said Raph crouching and holding the phone to Mikey's ear. "Ya can talk ta Don now."

"HI DON!" Mikey yelled into the phone.

_OoOoO_

"AAARGH!" Don yelped, yanking the phone away from his ear.

"Are you alright?" asked Leo.

"What happened, my son?"

"Someone just-"

"I'M SICK!" the voice loudly proclaimed on the other side. Master Splinter's eyes widened and he connected his shell cell to Donny's with a bit of help from Leo. And then they put it on speakerphone.

"Michelangelo?" asked Master Splinter.

"MIKEY?" exclaimed the two sons the old rat had with him.

"HI MASTER SPLINTER!"

"Michelangelo, you do not need to yell. Ask Raphael if he'll put his shell cell on speakerphone."

"'Kay!" chirped Mikey. "Hey Raphie! Dad wants you to put the cell on speakerphone!" They heard a beep, and then Raph spoke.

"Hello Fatha."

"Raphael, my son, what is happening?"

"Well almost the friggin' minute ya were out tha door, Mikey somehow managed ta change himself inta a kid! He's been a kid since then. He managed ta start talking on day two, very clearly I might add."

"Raphie gave me pizza!"

"Mikey, let's not talk about that right now," said Raph's voice, suddenly sounding nervous.

"Raphael."

"Yes Masta Splinta?"

"What have you and Michelangelo been doing?"

"Entertainin' guests, redecoratin'-"

"I SCRAPED MY KNEES!" Mikey loudly proclaimed.

"Yeah, and then ya wanted Hello Kitty band-aids," Raph muttered.

"Raphie and me watched TRANSFORMERS!" Mikey said, sounding enraptured.

"Raph! He's just a kid! You can't watch those sorts of things with him!"

"Why? Transformers is milder than Frankenstein, Enter tha Dragon, and Ip Man one and two. We watched those too by the way."

"Raph-" started Leo.

"Are you two on good terms again?"

"Kid Mikey and me are. Teen Mikey and me aren't," said Raph. "Don, how tha shell am I supposed ta return him ta normal?"

"Well-"

"Raphael, you are smart enough to figure this out on your own. You aren't as technologically ignorant as you would have us believe," said Master Splinter. "We will see you in two weeks, we are not coming back before that. If you and teenage Michelangelo are not on good terms yet, then you shall both be in serious trouble."

"Are you going now, Dad?" asked Mikey.

"Yes, my son. There is a lovely little bakery I should like to examine..."

"Okay! Talk to you later Dad! Talk to you later Leo! Talk to you later Donnie!"

"MIKEY DON'T PRESS THAT BUT-" the call connection was cut with another beep, but a few seconds later, they received a picture on the screens of their shell cells. Raph was obviously trying to stop Mikey from pressing a button on the shell cell.

"Wow... Mikey really IS a kid again..." said Donnie, staring.

"Yes, I wonder how that happened?" said Master Splinter, giving Don a sidelong look.

"Here's your coat, Master Splinter," said Leo, passing it to the old rat.

"Thank you, my son. Perhaps we shall bring a cake back with us when we return to New York."

OoOoO

Raph sighed, giving Mikey an exasperated look, which was totally parried by the young turtle's wide, innocent smile. Sighing again, he seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately, he picked up Mikey and took the shell cell away. "Mikey, please don't press any buttons on here next time."

"Okay!" Raph pressed another button and held it to his ear. He was going to call April and act like that phone conversation had never happened. Unfortunately for him, as soon as April picked up, Donato barged in, asking what exactly Raph had said to Don to make him feel slightly guilty.

"Why would Don be guilty?" April asked, having clearly heard the purple turtle through the phone.

"It's nuthin'," said Raph gruffly. "Listen April, would ya mind-"

"Why was Donatello feeling guilty?" Donato asked again, but in a singsong voice.

"Shut it, or I will shove that tail of yours-"

"RAPH! That's no way to be talking in front of a kid!" April protested over the phone.

"April, would ya mind not givin' me trouble? I've got enough as it-"

"Why was Donatello feeling gui-i-ilty?"

"SHUT UP!"

"HAMATO RAPHAEL FIRENZE-!"

"ARGH!" Raph cut the connection on the call, thrust the shell cell into his belt, and stormed out of the room, not noticing sick little Mikey had grabbed onto the back of his belt and was swinging along behind him. Donato looked after Raphael, then looked at Michael.

"Do you think it was something I said?"

**Oh writer's block, how I do loathe thee. This newest chapter would have been up sooner, if my iPod hadn't died on me on Friday, thus ensuring that I lost all the story data for this I had going! *headdesk* So I'd had that other chapter SO CLOSE to completion...! And then I lost it, and was unable to rewrite it. So now you get THIS, which took awhile longer because... well... let's just say it wouldn't allow itself to be written properly until I hit upon the phone call idea. So now our three holiday-goers know about Mikey being a kid, but of course they can't come back 'til Teen Mikey and Raph have settled their differences. FOR IT IS ZRZ BZNZZ! O_O**

**Read and review please. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we get to the originally written program, let me apologize for not uploading this TWO WEEKS AGO! I can't BELIEB (Yes, that was intentional. XD) I forgot to post this when I finished it... *headdesk* Oh well, at least I am able to tell you that chapter nine is in the works. :D**

**Now we're going to see why the Dark Turtles' presence is a good thing. :3 No wait... I was supposed to say that in a future chapter. *headdesk* In this chapter, we'll see TWOUUUUUUUBLEE! *singsong voice***

_In an unknown location (a.k.a. a very technologically advanced broom closet)..._

"You had better have found something of interest," muttered the Shredder, glaring at Chaplin. The scientist smiled.

"I did sir, take a look at these images." The Shredder got an evil smile as he saw a picture of Mikey in the sewers.

"Perfect bait for the other turtles," the evil man practically purred. "Start working on a plan to capture Michelangelo. We will use him to make the other turtles do whatever I wish!" The Shredder laughed evilly. When Chaplin didn't vanish from the screen, the Shredder glared. "What is it?"

"Sir, if I might ask, why are you in a broom closet?"

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION THE SHREDDER!" he roared. "GO START THOSE PLANS BEFORE I COME THERE AND SEPARATE YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR SHOULDERS!" Chaplin vanished. "What does he have against broom closets?" the Shredder muttered.

XxXxX

Raph slowed to a halt at some point in the sewers, exhaling through his nose. "Feel better now?" asked a voice, and he spun, wide eyed. A giggle and a sneeze came from behind him, and he spun again. "Do it again!" Raph sighed and reached behind himself until he felt Mike's small hands.

"Let go Mike," he said.

"Feel better now?" Mikey asked again.

"Yeah, sorta." Mikey let go then scrambled up onto Raph's lap as soon as his big brother sat down.

"Ya shouldn't have followed me ya know. You're sick."

"We can meet April," suggested Mikey.

"Yeah, but she'll just chew me out for taking you out." Mikey started thinking hard, tempting Raph to laugh. The orange-banded turtle child brightened a moment later.

"We can tell her I held you-" he paused to cough. "- hostage and that the ransom is the orange juice and My Neighbors the Yamadas!" Mikey looked very proud of his plan, so Raph just shook his head and agreed to it.

"I'll call her again ta make sure she gets ya movie."

XxXxX

April almost proved Raph's prediction true by flying off the handle, but she restrained herself when Mikey, with a very serious look, told her that he was holding Raph hostage, and that the larger turtle had no choice but to bring him along. April gave Raph a look that promised that he'd better have a good explanation, or she'd give him hell, before giving Mikey his ransom. "Come!" said Mikey imperiously, taking hold of Raph's hand and dragging him back towards the lair with the most ridiculous walk you can imagine. "So, what happened?" asked April, crossing her arms.

"Whaddaya think? I stormed outta the lair and Mikey hitched a ride without me noticin'." April frowned.

"Well next time it had better not happen." Mikey sneezed, and then matter-of-factly told them that he could out-ninja Raph whenever he wanted.

"Uh huh, tell that ta ya piggybank," said Raph, smirking. Mikey's eyes widened and he dashed into the lair, which they had just reached, and scrambled up the stairs.

"That was mean Raph," said April, though she couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"Eh, he'll get over it. 'Sides, I never touched his piggybank in the first place," said Raph, grinning. Donato peeked over the banister, and frowned.

"Are you SURE you aren't cheating on Casey with Raph's help?" he asked. April simply ignored him. Unfortunately, Raph blew up, and charged up the stairs, causing Donato to run for his life.

XxXxX

A couple movies later, all the mutants were squished up on the couch and in a chair, snoring and drooling. Mikey was on Raph's lap, and drooling onto his big brother's plastron. April smiled and turned off the movie they had been watching (Mikey now wanted to paint glowing lines all over the lair now), then dimmed the lights and left. Good thing Casey had been out playing vigilante tonight, otherwise he'd have been calling her right about now to ask when she was getting back. And her phone would probably wake up the turtles. Going around in front of them, she kissed Mikey's forehead, rubbed the top of his head gently, then grabbed her purse, keys, and jacket. As she left, Raph opened and eye and grinned to himself. Putting up with Mikey's drool and pretending to snore had worked, so now he just had to manage to get off the couch without waking any of them.

A few seconds later, Michael and Leofric's heads were leaning against each other, and Mikey was curled up on the couch between them. Raph smiled, then silently went upstairs and grabbed some things. Mikey would be safe enough with the other turtles, so the Nightwatcher had no problem with vanishing from the lair. Unfortunately, on his way to the surface, he was so focused on remaining absolutely hidden that he did not notice the Foot ninja sneaking around in the sewers.

**Whee for easy to incorporate villains! :D Even if their leader DOES like residing in broom closets, and enjoys putting bows on rabbits. O_o Wait, the rabbits bit is something the incompetent Shredder does, not the Utrom one! *headdesk* So yeah... wheeeeeeeeeeee! We're going to finally have a reason (other than one only I shall know about) for the Dark Turtles' presence. :D Possibly. Maybe. :3**

**Sorry this chapter is short, I sorta got... derailed... with all the other oneshot ideas, and then I couldn't write more, and then I encountered problems, and then my graphics tablet died. But Ruth, as always, GAVE ME IDEAZ. If you haven't already, GO READ HER STORIES. NOW. O_O Especially her ultra-cool SAINW one. :D Which was inspired by moi, which makes me wonder if this could be called shameless advertising. *shrugs***

**Read and review! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Klunk could still remember the hungry, cold days before the nice green man found him. The green man looked like a human version of the little creatures he sometimes saw human kits carrying. The green man had immediately picked him up and told him that he would find him a home. It had been nice and warm in the green man's jacket, even if the green man's chest was hard and yellowish and just that slightest bit uncomfortable. But Klunk hadn't minded. After all, the nice green man had promised to feed him as soon as possible.

The night had been utterly astounding, especially when the green man actually attacked one of those metal monsters the humans constantly got in and out of. And then the green man had actually got inside and commanded it to do as he wanted! More of the monsters with flashing lights had chased them, but the green man had managed to evade them. And THEN the green man had taken him back home, told the rest of his family that he was going to keep him and name him Klunk, and fed him. After which, they had gone to one of the buildings that abandoned kits were kept in, and he received lots of pets. It had been one of the best nights of his life. Since then, he had had many adventures with his green man, who was called 'Mikey' by his family. He liked Mikey very much, even if Mikey was strange and had a strange, high-pitched battle cry.

Klunk did NOT want to lose his Mikey, so when the men in black outfits appeared and TOOK his Mikey, he followed. His friend may not be tall anymore, but that did not change who he was. As Klunk slipped out after them, he picked up a shell cell from the floor. Then, he padded silently through the sewers after them. The one with a red stripe would find them if he had one of the little green shells.

XxXxX

The Nightwatcher does not usually blow up while in his suit. This time though, he could be forgiven for losing his cool. "THE FOOT TOOK MIKEY? HOW THE HELL DID THEY EVEN FIND THIS PLACE!" roared Raph, his absolute fury showing on his face and in his voice. Donato raised his hands placatingly.

"Calm down, Raphael, we'll find him. And then we'll make sure they can't find the lair again so easily."

"Oh yeah? And how'll we do THAT?"

"Well first of all, we have a shell cell signal that ISN'T from Japan or from here. That should lead us to Michelangelo."

"But he doesn't have one on him at the moment," said Raph, looking puzzled.

"That isn't what we should be worried about right now. Second, Michael can sense Michelangelo, and tell us what state he's in."

"Yup!" said Michael, grinning. "So we'll find the shell cell, and then I'll take over with the navigation from there."

"You know what navigation is?" asked Raph and Radboud at the same time.

"Ha ha ha very funny. Of course I do!"

"Alright then, let's go," said Raph.

"Yes," said Donato, grinning as he picked up a few of Don's gadgets and slipped them into a bag he'd made for himself.

XxXxX

"Master Splinter?" The rat opened his eyes.

"Yes, Leonardo?"

"I really think we should get back to the lair..."

"And why is this?"

"I just feel like something's wrong back home."

"I do too, sensei," said Don.

"Raphael and Michelangelo will work it out," said Master Splinter. "They can take care of themselves, and Leatherhead is always nearby if they require more assistance."

"But- Yes sensei," said Leo, sighing and going back to his meditation.

XxXxX

"Most extraordinary..." said the Shredder, looking at Michelangelo. "If I could change ALL the turtles into children, I could have them raised into loyal soldiers. Perhaps not this one though. He is far too flighty. And Raphael would require a collar at least to ensure that he would follow orders." Michelangelo looked up at the Shredder, but instead of fear... he looked interested.

"Can I be in a broom closet too?" There was momentary silence, then the Shredder smiled under his mask.

"No... forget what I said about terminating him. He would be my personal assistant." Chaplin blinked, then decided to let it go.

"We're working on a machine that can produce this affect, Master. The ninjas you sent out found the broken remains of a machine in Donatello's lab, which we have found to be the source of this change."

"Excellent, try to duplicate it."

"Yes Master." Chaplin went to turn off the screen, but the Shredder sent him such a glare that he took a couple steps back.

"Leave the screen on. I wish to continue conversing with Michelangelo."

"Yes Master," said Chaplin, inching away as inconspicuously as he could as soon as the Shredder and Michelangelo started chattering.

XxXxX

Raph was surprised to find Klunk with the shell cell when they reached the Shredder's tower. "What are you doing with that?" asked Raph, as if Klunk could answer. Klunk just purred, rubbed himself against Raph's ankle, and dropped the shell cell into Donato's hand before vanishing into the shadows. "I swear Mikey's been teaching that cat," muttered Raph.

"Ahem. We should be focused on the matter at hand," said Donato. He pulled out what looked like watches and handed one to each of them. "These will help us keep track of where the others are. From what I have gathered from D- research," he corrected himself. "We're going to have to either sneak in using air vents, which is only possible for Raphael, or we're going to have to storm the place. Michael will be with Raph, I'll be on my own, and Leofric and Radboud are together. Sound good so far?" Leofric nodded.

"Strengths and weaknesses?" he asked.

"The normal Foot soldiers will be no problem for you. They're basically toothpicks." The blue and purple brother shared fanged grins for a second that mildly disturbed Raph. "The Elite ones are the ones you have to watch out for. They'll be a little more troublesome."

"How do we-? Never mind." Raph looked between them curiously. Did they have some form of silent communication or something?

"We gonna go yet?" asked Radboud. "I'm gettin' antsy here!"

"Leofric, Radboud, you two go that way. Attack in three seconds. I'll go that way and attack three seconds after that. Michael and Raph, you head in whenever you want."

"Which means IMMEDIATELY!" yelled Michael excitedly as he barreled forward and through the doors. Raph leapt down and followed.

"And apparently they weren't listening to me in regards to the air vents," muttered Donato.

"No, they weren't," said Leofric, before leaving with Radboud.

XxXxX

The Shredder likes conversations with people who like broom closets. The Shredder has metal broom closets so that they're harder to possibly damage. So when his broom closets got damaged and his talk with Michelangelo was cut short, he was justifiably ticked off. He was more than ready to face Raphael, but he did not expect to run into three huge terrapins. One of which had an EXTREMELY large bazooka. And according to reports coming in to him, there was a fourth, yellow one running around. "So, you dare to attack my tower..." said the Shredder, sounding as menacing as he possibly could.

"Yeah, we dare bring light ta ya lair," Radboud muttered to Leofric, making the blue terrapin grin.

"You must die," said the Shredder. The poor fellow did NOT understand why two of the terrapins suddenly dissolved into hysterical laughter. The one who didn't, however, unfortunately had possession of the bazooka.

"Other way around, Tin-head. Get ready to go crying to Blue Jean."

"What?" They all stared at either the Shredder or Donato for a bit.

"Are you SERIOUSLY telling me you don't get the reference? You haven't ever heard of David Bowie?" More silence. "Oh come ON! His music is fantastic! Even YOU would be a fan!"

"I don't listen to any human music and 'like' it, unless it's screaming."

"Then you don't know Queen either?"

"... No."

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Donato marched over to the Shredder, and poked him in the chest with his bazooka. "You, sir, are a sorry excuse for a-"

XxXxX

Before Donato started getting rude, I thought it would be best to switch over to Michael and Raphael. Michael was humming to himself and pointing in random directions. "Michael, can you FOCUS please?" Michael came to an immediate stop and his arm pointed to the door beside them. Well, beside them both once Raph accidentally ran into Michael's arm and fell over backwards, holding his face. "DAMN IT MICHAEL! Warning next time! Your arm's like a rock!"

"Sorry," said Michael, sounding unapologetic as he reached over and embedded his nails in the metal and ripped it away from its hinges. Raph couldn't help wincing as Michael simply shook his hand once to send the door flying down the corridor.

"Didn't that hurt?"

"Nope." Before they could go into more detail about WHY this was, they both happened to actually, you know, look into the room where a couple different laser rifles were pointed at them.

"Damn Triceraton technology," growled Raph. Then he noticed something far more important than the possibility that they would look like Swiss cheese soon. "Mikey!" Doctor Chaplin was holding a gun to the kid's head.

"Drop your weapons and become our prisoners, or I'll blast a hole through his brain." Raph growled and threw down his sai while Michael pouted and chucked his new clubs away (he had refused to take anything Donato had offered him and so they were giant metal monsters that he'd shaped with his bare hands).

"I was becoming attached to those you know," he sulked.

"Not my probl-" Michael punched Chaplin, rendering the human instantly unconscious.

"They were even better than my old clubs!" he growled, stalking towards the scientist and ignoring the frenzied shouts from the other humans.

"Michael!" said Raph, noticing the lasers now all concentrated on Mikey. With a growl, Michael kicked Chaplin's unconscious form and then allowed himself to be locked up in a cage.

"This BLOWS," he said, snarling at one of the men who dared to come too close.

"I'd neva have guessed, I thought we were all gonna go on a picnic and pick daisies," said Raph sarcastically.

"Then you're an idiot," said Michael. Raph resisted the extreme urge to punch Michael, which would have really done no good.

"I was bein' sarcastic, Michael." Michael grunted in response.

"I hope the others can get us out."

"The betta option would be ta leave us an' go plan."

"But they can't have you and Mikey getting killed," said Michael. "That would have some... bad consequences."

"An' havin' you killed too wouldn't?"

"Not as bad as if you and Mikey died, no," said Michael. He refused to elaborate, but we all know that if Mikey and Raph died, two of the clones would never have existed. A.k.a. Dark Mikey and Dark Raph.

**I almost don't want to post this. Why? Because someone accidentally deleted all the witty, hilarious stuff that I had written after "You dare attack my tower". -_- I had to retype what I could remember, and now some of it isn't as funny! D: Oh well...**

**I own nothing in here. However, I do own a watterlogged brain. And an ancient computer that delights in being evil.**


End file.
